After 6 Years of Hatred
by blizzard08
Summary: REVISED...the one earlier was all messed up..i wish this would be nice...my lily and james fanfic..7th year..how they got along..first lily hated james so much but it changed when something happened..they were so close together but then....R&R please...ü
1. THE Project

My Lily and James fan fic. I don't really know much about them but it is very well said in the Harry Potter and the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX of how they used to be. So I hope you enjoy it. My OC's are Toni Warren and Isaac Spade, otherwise, I don't own any of them.

After 6 Years if Hatred

Chapter 1 – THE PROJECT 

"Potter, you are such a moron!" yelled a 7th year Head Girl with deep red hair falling peacefully down the magnificent curve of her shoulders.

"Don't I know much better?" James said. They were at the middle of a corridor and were being watched anxiously by fourth year students.

"Get him down now, won't you!" she said more stiffly, her emerald eyes glaring violently.

James was having Snape upside down once more. No teacher was insight and only the gorgeous Head Girl spotted the incident. "I just saved you life, Evan! Ol' Snivelly was about to give you a hex behind you. You should be thanking me instead." He reasoned out.

"A much likely story, get him down or I'll give you detention." Lily said, practically flaming.

"I think you should, Prongs. She happens to be a Head Girl." Sirius warned his friend who looked amused behind him regarding the series of events.

With a sigh, James muttered the charm to finish off the jinx. "Don't you ever point your wand at her Snape. I'll very much likely kill you if she didn't stop me." James said to Snape as he was trying to get up. Snape glared at him for a while and walked away to the dungeons."

James watched him with disgust as he went away. He approached Lily who was staring at him a bit angrily. "Sorry about that Evans. Now do you care to go out with me?" he asked as he got in front of her.

"I told you a thousand..no wait...a million times before that I will never go out with you!" Lily said in a loud and dignified voice. "You are such a coward Potter, attacking people from behind. You are a..................."

"Oh come on Lily, let's get going." Toni interrupted, getting hold of Lily's shoulder and dragging her backwards.

Lily willingly left with her, leaving a dumbstruck James and his friends looking after them. "You should control yourself in front of that Potter guy. He could do things to you." Toni, her bestfriend, warned her. Toni was her bestfriend as long as she could remember. You could never see any of them without the other. Toni have long locks of black and does have sapphire eyes. She was very pretty indeed, but James has his eyes on Lily for years.

"I want to see him try. He is so pathetic that he couldn't fight me." Lily said. Her anger was cooled down immediately but her hatred remained untouched.

"Do you want him to fight you?" Toni asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I want to let him know that not because he is capable of hexing people at corridors doesn't mean that none of us can. Not because we don't do it doesn't mean we can't. I am much better of him" Lily said sitting down at the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall.

"Of course you are better than him. You are a Head Girl and I don't see anyone making him the Head Boy. Who is the Head Boy anyway?" Toni asked grabbing a toast.

"Isaac Spade, that Ravenclaw admirer of yours." Lily said teasingly.

"Very funny," Toni said going a bit pink.

"Well, he is obsessed by you. The moment he found out you r bestfriend was the Head Girl, he already asked me every profile imaginable about you." Lily said. "You know, you should give him a chance. He is good looking."

"Maybe, then give Potter a chance as well." Toni said giggling.

"Someone said my name?" James said approaching them. He have a rather wide grin along the thin line of his face. He messed up his hair one more time, and to Lily's displeasure, sat beside her. Lily moved away a little and rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Hi there Evans." He added casually.

"Having cause more trouble on the very first day of the first term?" Lily said narrowing her eyes on him. Sirius sat on the other side of James and Peter and Remus sat opposite them. Toni was seated opposite Lily who watched her in a worried manner.

"No, I just heard my name from a conversation from the two of you." James said, his voice sounding alarmingly mature. "What's it all about?"

"None of you business." Lily said biting from her toast.

"Ha, as if. Come on, you know you like me Evans. Evry one does." He said smiling maliciously.

"Tell me, Potter, why would I like an arrogant jerk like you?" Lily asked coolly.

"Ah, well, you know, everybody loves a bad boy." James said.

Lily stood and took her plate. She walked to the very front of the long table and Toni followed her on the other side. "I guess you could never have her, Prongs." exclaimed Sirius while watching the two walk away.

"Oh, I'll have her, just wait." James said smirking.

"Don't try anything funny. You can't have that on our graduation year." Remus said warningly.

"Have I gotten any of us in trouble?" James asked fixing himself with food.

"Let's see. There s one time when Padfoot here tricked Snape into the Whompping Willow where I was currently on my monthly cycle. Then when you decided we have a stroll around the Ravenclaw common room so we could wake them up with spiders everywhere. And then..." Remus said counting with his fingers.

"Enough. Padfoot was the one in fault about your first point. But we could have gotten away with the spiders if Wormtail here didn't decide to enlarge the small one." James pointed out.

Peter's face flushed a little with embarrassment for getting them in detention at the last bit. "I won't try anything funny okay. I just want to get her." James said going a bit red as well. He glanced down the table for Lily Evans who was laughing with Toni. She was smiling so radiantly. James gave a little smile when he saw how happy Lily could be. Lily caught James eyes and James looked away almost instantly. He never let a chance go to see her emerald, almond shape eyes looking directly at his.

Lily's smile faded when she saw James. Toni looked at the direction of where Lily was looking at. "What is it now?" she asked Lily as they looked back at each other.

"He was looking at me in a different manner." Lily said confusedly.

"_Honestly_, Lily Evans, Potter likes you very much." Toni said

"No he doesn't. He just wants to say that he got me like the rest of the idiots who are inloved with him. He can't have someone deny him." Lily said.

"Well, I deny him." Toni answered.

"Yeah, but you don't stop him for doing what he does. I guess he takes that as a compliment." Lily said.

"I guess so. The two of them are the same, Potter and Black, the dynamic duo. How could anyone admire such gits?" Toni asked

"The answer is way beneath me. I'll take Pettigrew anytime before them" Lily said

"Are you serious?" Toni asked in an unmistakable tone of disbelief or a joke.

"No. But maybe Lupin could do much better." Lily said glancing at the Marauders who are deep in conversation with each other.

"Right on there." Toni answered.

At that moment, someone with greasy black hair came passing them. "Hey you filthy mudblood." Snape whispered to annoy her. Lily and Toni ignored him and continued to eat. Snape was stupid enough to even try and pass by the Marauders. James must have spotted Snape whisper something to Lily for the next thing they knew, Snape had boils forming out of his face. It was obviously done by James since he laughed the hardest among the three (Remus didn't laugh).

"What period do we have now?" Toni asked Lily while they were making their way out of the Great Hall.

"Charms, with the Ravenclaws. I bet Isaac would steal a chance to talk to you though." Lily said chuckling a little.

KLKLKL

Sure enough, Isaac did take a chance to talk to Toni. "Guess what?" Toni asked as they were all making their way to Potions. "Isaac Spade asked me out on the next Hogsmaede weeked. I wonder when it would be."

"Let me check," Lily said. She took out a small notebook from her bag and flipped the pages back and forth. "Oh, it's on October the 13th. It'll be great." She exclaimed happily.

"Yes it will. I do hope I don't embarrass my self."

"Of course you won't." Lily assured her friend.

"Take you seat class." said their Potions professor when everyone was inside. "Now, as partners, I would like you to create a potion for your project. I will hand out different potions for different pairs, so don't think you could copy from another, your potion would be clearly different from them. This would be handed in as soon as it is finished. For this period, you would get a chance to talk it over with you partner."

"Who would we be working it with?" Lucius Malfoy asked without raising his hand.

"This would be the pairing." The professor said. He/She tapped the blackboard where white words suddenly formed.

Everyone was a bit anxious to know who they'll be partner with. "Urgh, I go with Pettrigrew, how about you Lils?" Toni asked sitting back once more.

Lily stood to get a clear view since everyone infront of them were standing up. Her face suddenly became white. One thing she dreaded became true. She sat back down where Toni was waiting for her response. "Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm not really sure." She simply answered.

Toni looked curiously and worried to her friends. She looked at the board to see the case of Lily's devastation. Her eyes widened in disbelief and looked at Lily. "Gosh," she muttered as she held Lily's cold hand. "You got Potter."

"Don't rub it in." Lily hissed.

"Oh, sorry." Toni said, everyone else where changing seats to be beside their partner. "Uh Lily, we have to do this thing." Toni said standing. "So I'll see you later. I wish you the best of luck.'

Lily gave her a tiny approving smile before going away. Lily remained at her chair, waiting for James Potter to be seated beside her. "Ah, Evans....my dear partner." James said messing up his hair once more. She didn't look up at him so he decided to seat quietly. "We'll make the Polyjuice Potion. For some reason, they assigned us to a potion forbidden in this school. But I've done this a couple of times before, so it won't be too much of a hassle." James said properly.

"You have, have you? Well that is really a shock. "Lily said sarcastically.

"Hey, what did I do now?" James asked questioningly.

"You really are more than a trouble maker than I thought. Is should report you, you know? But since you told it to me, I wouldn't." Lily said calmly. "So, what have you been doing it for?"

"Uh, nothing important." James lied. The truth is, he have been using the Polyjuice Potion for being close as possible to Lily. He sometimes disguises as one of her friends when the real friend is on the other side of the castle. Sometime, he copies the form of some students who would just approach her out of nothing. That I s how James Potter is obsessed with Lily Evans, and not a soul in the world knows about it.

For a brief period, Lily eyed him suspiciously where James tried to look calm and was successful. "So this would be no burden at all since you used it to do mysterious things." Lily said giving him an annoyingly sensible smile.

"Yeah, it would be. But it'll take us a whole month to brew so I suggest that we start doing it later on." James said

"Where do you reckon we could do it properly?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. This is going out as the way she planned it. She would just talk to him properly and let him do all the decisions. In James' part, it too was going smoothly. He would talk to her in a nice manner so she would give him a good reply. Then maybe, they would have a nice, good conversation.

"I know a secret area. I mean only Sirius, Remus and Peter and I knew about. Maybe I could tell them that we'll be using it so that we can have it privately. It's a very nice working area. It is a very great room. It answered to you needs." James said in a strange manner, so unlike him.

"That settles it, maybe we could go there later together." Lily said. The word 'together' remained in James mind. Lily told him that they'll be going together. But of course, it's a different meaning for Lily. "Do we need to bring cauldrons and some of the other ingredients."

"Oh no, it's all there. It got everything we need."

KLKLKLLLLL

(A/N) So this is it...R&R please...there'll be more I promise...I hope you liked it...Thanks you all...signing out.... 


	2. INSIDE THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS

Hi again...I really hope you liked the first Chapter so here comes the second.....thanks to those who gave me the three reviews...I appreciate it..it forces me to do this more...to tell the truth..the next two chapter is already finished...I only have a hard time on typing it since I originally wrote it in scratch so I could bring it with me in school...anyway....this Chapter consist of only Lily and James' quiet time..R&R please...

dominicana1792-thnks for the review...i will put the next chapter as soon as possible

mirkwoodmage-thnks for the advice about the summary..anyway...the original output of the paragraph have tons and tons of paragraph sepperating each.. but i had no idea before you told me that the whole story was in one paragraph,,so thanks for that

a pikachu-thnks for the advice in having this...haha...  
  
Chapter 2 – INSIDE THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS  
  
"So Lily, what do you say about a little game of wizard chess?" Toni asked back at the common room. Outside was silhouetted with a bit of orange, disappearing slowly as the sun descended from the heavens.

"Oh, sorry, I can't. I've got to work with Potter on our potions. I'm just waiting for him to go down from their dormitory." Lily said.

"You don't have to wait long, he's here." Toni said pointing at someone behind Lily. Lily looked back and saw James just a few feet away from here, patiently waiting for her. Lily stood up from where she was seating. "I'll see you later." Toni said.

"Bye Toni." Lily called and went to approach James who was carrying something silver under his arm.

"Ready?" James asked smiling unusually.

"What's that for?" Lily asked pointing at the silver clothing material.

"It's my invisibility cloak. Just in case we go beyond our curfew. Don't want Filch spotting us now, do we?" James said. Although Lily took this as a precaution for her safety as well, she pondered at the thought of how they would be staying that late since they could roam around the castle until about eleven in the evening. Nevertheless, she was thankful that James looked this through. 'Maybe he is not that careless as you could think.' Lily thought as they walked to the enchanted stairs.

They passed on so many floors and tapestry. Lily remained silent having believed that James would lead her to the place soon. "Here it is," James said when he led her to a stretch of blank wall. "Now, I need you to concentrate on this, 'we need a place for potion making'. Got it? Just think of it very hard and only about it. Follow me.'

"Wait, wait." Lily said. "Is this some kind of a joke? This hall is empty except for the portrait of that foolish Barnabas the Barmy. Where do you expect we go into when we think about that?"

"Trust me; I know what I am doing. Just think 'a place for potion making'" James said impatiently. He took Lily by the arm and led her back and forth for three times along the stretch. Lily had nothing to do but to truly trust him. She thought very hard of potion making until James made and abrupt stop. Lily collided softly behind him.

"What's up?" she asked heatedly.

"We go there." He pointed at a high door at the wall. Lily would bet anything that that door wasn't there earlier.

"What's......What is it?" Lily asked uncertainly. Though she was actually thinking 'where is it', for it came out of no where.

"That, my dear, is called the Room of Requirements. It would appear for the person's needs." James said proudly. It was obvious that he wants very much to impress Lily of how great he was.

"How then did you stumble upon it?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I really needed a place to do the Polyjuice Potion, that's when I discovered it. I then told about it to my friends." James said vaguely.

"Are you that desperate for a Polyjuice Potion?" Lily asked him frowning. "Come on, what do you do with it really?" They stepped inside the room where there were tons of shelves with different ingredients for potions. There were also lots of books for potion making. There are sets of cauldrons waiting to be used in the idle of the room.

"Why do you want to know so much?" James asked sitting infront of the cauldron.

Lily was by the books, searching for the one that they needed. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Dumbledore that you've been brewing up Polyjuice Potions, unaware by the school."

"Okay," James said. "I've been making it in order to gain access in the Slytherin room."

"You are not telling me the truth." Lily said approaching him and laying the book down the table.

"Yeah? And how would you suppose to know that?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Potter, you are not looking directly at me." Lily said as a matter-of-factly.

She was right though, James have been avoiding eye contact with her. James couldn't do it anymore so she looked up at her. she was looking down at him with a strict impression behind her green eyes. Though it could be very scary and melting, James could see the passion and care deep inside it. "Damn, she is very beautiful." James thought to himself. He couldn't help but admire her, her flaming red hair, falling astonishingly behind her. Her soft face, making her structure pretty. James felt heat rising up, "Well...because..."he said not removing his eyes off her. His throat was very dry. He gave a deep breath and said hesitantly, "I like someone very much and it's my only way of communicating with her without being such an idiot. I really, really like her. I disguise myself as someone else that she could possibly talk to nicely." He waited for Lily's reaction.

'What if she knows that it was her?' James thought much nervously. Lily's strict face began to fade and show a very caring emotion. "Oh, that's so sweet. I got to hand it to you, there is a warm heart inside after all." She said laughing a little. James laughed with her for a while. "But that is a bit stupid of you though. Why don't you just tell her you like her then maybe you don't need to brew this everytime you feel like talking to her?"

"I can't, because maybe she'll despise me even more. Or she could do stuffs." James said.

"Or maybe not. How do you expect your bond with her to grow stronger when she doesn't know how you feel about her?" Lily said wisely.

"I don't expect it too."

"Why not? Come on, it won't be that bad. Do I know here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you do, but I can't tell you. And I tell me that you won't tell anyone about anything." James said, much nervous than before.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone," she promised. "But a bit of advice, tell her how you feel."

"Whatever you say, Evans." said James. His voice came back to its usual vile self. "But of course, I don't have to listen to you." he added cruelly.

The pleasant expression on Lily's face changed back into its strict self. "I didn't tell you to listen to me." She said in a high voice, a voice she only used on him.

"Could we just start this thing?" James said impatiently opening the fire below the cauldron. "I don't like talking about her." Lily didn't say anything. She got up and went to the shelf of ingredients, arranged in alphabetical order. She took out a bottle of leeches and knotgrass and went back to the table where James was pouring something unto the cauldron.

"What did you put?" Lily asked him while opening the bottle of knotgrass.

"It's the fluxweed, it needs twenty-one days." James said.

"You take Divinations, right? When would the next full moon be?" Lily asked him.

James waved his wand at an open area. A calendar seemed to form. "It's two weeks from now." He answered mot adding anything.

"Right, we would get the lacewings flies by then." Lily said. She took out the right amount of knotgrass and placed it in the shimmering liquid of the cauldron.

"We need for that to settle down for about an hour then we could add the leeches immediately. We could leave it as it is after the leeches." James pointed out.

"What do we do by then?" Lily asked him. She does want him to do all the thinking.

"I don't know maybe we could just talk?" James said sitting at the coach that appeared at the corner. His suggestion was more of a question than a statement. Lily checked above the cauldron before following him.

She bounced to sit down at the sofa beside him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh anything," James said uncertainly. This was a very good opportunity for him to talk to her privately for a whole hour without interruptions. He prayed silently that he does not mess this up for either of them. "Quidditch, maybe?" he suggested after thinking for a good topic.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch, I've loved it for ages." She said, her eyes practically beaming at the thought.

"You do?" I've never knew that before. How come you didn't try out for the team?" James asked her.

"Uh, well..." she said looking a bit worried. "To tell you the truth, it's because you are on the team itself. It's pretty obvious that I hate you and I couldn't stand you as well. With team practice every week, it means I'll be spending more time with you."

James felt his heart sink. Everyone knows she hates him.. But everytime he hears it, he couldn't accept the fact as well. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Let me state that much clearer," she said. "I don't actually hate you, I hat what you do. You always hex anyone. It is as if you owned the place. It's hard not to hate, you know? Couldn't just go and act normally? You do make me sick." She said clearly but sincerely as though worried for him. "I'm sorry to say it to you, but I've always wanted to tell it to you ever since, in case you didn't know."

"That's quite alright. But if I do change my ways, would you consider going out with me?" he said hopefully, his eyes a bit pleading.

"Why do you want to go out with me so much?" she asked laughing. James saw her smile once more. "Unless of course....."

"NO! Of course not, how could it be you, Evans?" James said.

"Ha, I know it isn't me. I know that you hate me as much as I do hate you. I always embarrass you and stop you from doing whose things you do. I think I am also the one that gets you in trouble." Lily said. James wanted so dearly to tell Lily that it was also her that lightens his day. "Why don't you ask out those idiots who follow you around?" Lily asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Nah, they are not much of a challenge. And you, when I get you to say 'yes', my dear rival, then maybe I've achieved something else." he lied cruelly.

"That's it, huh? Then I truly say no. You just want them to know that you defeated me." She answered smirking. James didn't say anything again. 'That was a stupid lie' he thought. How he lost a point more in getting lily to be his once more. "So, tell me about her." Lily said.

"About whom?" he asked blankly.

"About her, your girl," Lily said.

"I told you already, I don't want talking about her." he said.

"No, just tell me what she's like." Lily said smiling at him. She couldn't believe herself that Potter could do things for a girl. She couldn't even believe that Potter have a heart to fall inlove as well. She looked straight at him with a smile, waiting for his response. James looked at her as well. He couldn't help but notice the glee she is giving off.

"Ah, well, for one thing, she is absolutely amazing. She completes my day. It wouldn't' be a day without me seeing her. She would never know that I like her unless someone told her. We are not really that close. I wouldn't tell you what house she's in or what she looks like. But I assure you, she is very beautiful. Each time you look deep in her eyes, you could almost see what she's thinking. You could sometimes see her soul. I think she never dated anyone, although every boy I know asked her out. She knows that she is pretty so she carries herself with a lot of confidence. But she is humble enough when she does it. Oh damn, I think she is my life as well. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her once more on the train ride to Hogwarts in our third year. She is totally the one for me." He said. His face was scarlet but he never left Lily's eyes. She watched him with her sweet, sympathetic smile. James felt great talking bout the one he loved directly at the one. It was the first time he did so too. Although he sometimes mention it to the Marauders his crush on Lily, he did it simply but never this deep. That's what they knew about it, only a crush. But deep inside, his heart was boiling for passion for this woman, the woman seated beside him. If only it wouldn't hurt her, he would very much likely have kissed her right now with fiery.

"You must really, really love her. Maybe it's more than love actually. It is something very, very strong." Lily said.

"Yes, it must be. So how about you, what's your love life? I've shared mine, it's your turn now." James said.

"Oh me, I have a pretty boring life. I don't have a love life. I'm all alone in this world and it isn't getting much better. I'm not inloved with anyone as well. It is the seventh and last year at Hogwarts and I'm not hooked up with anyone yet. But it is my choice, so it is my fault as well. But one could always daydream about their own Romeo who would love them more than they love themselves." Lily said.

"Who's Romeo, I might ask?" James said, thinking of anyone that goes by the name.

"I forgot, sorry. It's on a muggle book entitled 'Romeo and Juliet' by a muggle that goes by the name Shakespeare. I have one in the dormitory, maybe I could lend it to you. It's really good. It's two lovers separated by the wrath of their parents and was forced to love in secret." Lily said dreamily.

"So you want someone to love you that is forbidden?" James joked

"No, but I would love someone to love me that much." Lily said. "Right," James said. It gave him hope once more. Lily is free. He could love her like this Romeo guy for his Juliet. Her looked at his watch and exclaimed.

"Oh, it is way pass the hour. We should add the leeches now and get going." Lily stood a walked over to the cauldron. She scooped down the correct amount of leeches and stirred it at the right angle and count.

"There, we could leave it by the way it is. Just better hope that no one goes walking back and fourth along the hall thinking of a potion place." She said. James gave little laugh.

"Better get going,' he said.

"Right, see you then, Potter." Lily said. She opened the door knob and was about to go out until a hand gripped her wrist. She was forced to stop and look back. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"It's 11:30 in case you didn't know. You could get caught by Filch or something and the tower is at the other side of the castle." James said warningly.

"What then do you suggest I should do?" Lily asked cruelly but unintentionally. It just went out in that manner.

"That is what I brought this for, didn't i?" James said showing his invisibility cloak up. Lily looked both satisfied and exasperated. Now come here." He added Lily hesitated for a while before approaching him solemnly. James had spread the invisibility cloak on top of them both. He had slouched just a little and has his arms just above Lily's shoulders to support the invisibility cloak so they could move popularly. Lily was leading the way and him just behind her.

For James, this is a very romantic and sweet moment. He could smell the beautiful scent of Lily's dark red hair swaying behind her. It smelled so fragrant and fresh that you could die just smelling it for too long. James took a glance on top of Lily's shoulder so he could see their location. Good, they were still a bit far. It means they would stay in this position for a little more while.' thought James.

Lily was walking infront and felt a bit awkward. She could somehow fell James heavy breathing behind her. Though James wasn't actually doing anything to her, she somehow felt frightened at the amazing fact that a guy is walking so much close behind her. They turned as corner where they both found themselves on a hall with Filch somewhere just ahead. Lily was about to squeal but James said "Be quiet," before she even tried. She then remembered that they were under the invisibility cloak. It then hit her. Why did James offer to help her get to the common room without being caught? Wouldn't it give him pleasure that Lily got detention because of a night stroll? Wouldn't it be good for him to hear that Lily Evans was responsible for a few points missing from the Gryffindor house? After all the detention and telling of she got him into, he still offered to help her. Lily whispered the password when they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ah, where are you? What are you?' the Fat Lady asked in nervousness at not seeing what just gave her the password. Nevertheless, the portrait swung open.

"Finally, we're here.' Lily exclaimed when James removed the invisibility cloak and when they're inside the common room. James was thinking along the opposite lines of what she just said. He didn't want it to be over.

"Okay, tomorrow?" James asked her. "Eyes, we need to mix that fluxweed for 21 consecutive days." Lily said. She walked to the staircase of her dormitory.

"Goodnight Potter.' She said before going up and out of sight. James stood there, alone in the dark common room. The only light present was of the little remains of the fire earlier in the fireplace. He didn't even have a chance to say goodnight to her. He glanced at the staircase of the girl's dormitory before thoroughly disappearing to their own dormitory.

klklkllklkllkl

(A/N) well that's it again..I hoped you like it and please continue on the R&R and tell me what you think of it.....thanks..me again...blizzard08..signing off... 


	3. THE DEAL

Oh gosh, no one is giving me a review.. maybe my story stinks…what do you think? Should I stop it right now and leave it as it is. I don't know.. but I think I'll still continue it though, since I am having fun in doing it. Sorry if it takes too long to finish. I decided to continue my story in the computer immediately rather then writing it in scratch so It could be much easier. I would start it with the chapters I have not yet written…oh please…READ AND REVIEW!Ü

Chapter 3 – THE DEAL

For a month, they've been meeting up at the Room of Requirements. James' feelings for Lily did grew to its fullest extent. It seems that every night they meet, he could not help but be different. He would apologize instantly for any mistake he did. He acts much better especially when she is insight. Lily though did not find anything-romantic happening. She sees him every night and focuses every night for the good of her education.

Flash back

Lily with Toni came into a halt when a big crowd blocked the hall. "Hey, I'm Head Girl, what is all this? What's happening in there?" she asked loudly, hoping that they heard her beyond the noise the crowd is emitting. But then, no one answered her. The crowd seems to be very busy laughing while some are talking with their partners animatedly about what is happening. Lily couldn't get a clear view of the happening so she decided to ask a 2nd year Hufflepuff boy who was one of the people laughing. "What's happening in there?" Lily asked him.

"Uh, don't put me in detention Head Girl, ma'am. I'm just laughing here." The boy answered nervously.

"I'm not putting you in detention," Lily said impatiently to the boy. "Just tell me the event."

"Oh, um… James Potter had just turned someone into a ferret. And he is making it do tricks."

"What?" Lily said. She left the boy and approached Toni who was tiptoeing to see on top of the crowd. "It's Potter!" Lily said. She took a deep breath and went inside the noisy crowd. She tried very hard to pass everyone until she finally reached the middle. "Potter!" she yelled angrily going infront of James whose wand is out and pointing at something white at the floor.

James looked up and saw immediately Lily's furious face. He gave a little smile and with his free hand, he messed up his hair. "Everything okay, Evans?" he said.

"No, nothing is okay! Put that person right." She said in a very loud voice, but still, she isn't actually shouting.

"Why should I?" he asked teasingly.

"Because I said so!" Lily said pulling her own wand and pointing it directly at James. James looked at it for a while before turning the ferret into it's human form. The person's while blond hair was all over his face. One look at him and you'll know that he is a Slytherin. "Malfoy, what happened?" Lily asked stiffly.

"That Potter transfigured me!" Lucius Malfoy said standing up and looking very harassed. Evil malice is on his eyes.

"I know he turned you to something," Lily said. "Why did he turn you into something?"

"I don't know, I was minding my own business here." Malfoy said angrily.

"No, you weren't!" yelled James at the indignant lie. "I was the one who was minding my own business. You were the one who came pelting towards me and tried to hex me. I just protected myself."

"James is telling the truth." Sirius said, trying to side his friend.

"Of course you'll say he's telling the truth because you are his bestfriend!" Malfoy shouted.

"Damn, I don't know whom to believe!" said Toni hopelessly. Instead of listening, she tried to force the crowd into moving on. Remus then followed later on.

Then someone with golden brown hair that fell along his blue eyes came into view. "Oi, what's going on here?" he asked gruffly.

"There you are Isaac; help me get this crowd moving." Toni called unto the handsome boy. Isaac, who didn't spot Toni earlier, approached her swiftly without another word."

"You believe me Evans." James said looking directly at Lily's eyes.

Lily looked at him as though reading his very thoughts. "20 points from Slytherin for trying to attack an unready student," Lily said strongly.

Malfoy hustled towards her and said, "What's the use of having power when you don't use it, Mudblood?" he then hurried off bumping Lily on purpose very hard on her shoulder.

James glared at Malfoy for doing that. "I'll have to take 5 points from Gryffindor itself." Lily said.

James' eyes snapped to Lily's "What for?" he asked.

"For an unauthorized transfiguration on a human being in this school," Lily said. "But I believe you, Potter."

"You should." He said strangely. He then walked away with Sirius and the others.

Lily then looked around for Toni and saw her in a deep conversation with Isaac. It seemed top Lily that she wanted to talk to him. She caught Toni's eyes and winked at her. She then fled to the Gryffindor tower alone. When she entered, she saw James sitting by the fire. She wanted to talk to him regarding their meeting tonight. Hello Potter," she aid when she approached him.

He looked up immediately from where he was gazing. "Oh, hi Evans." He said at once, smiling at her.

"Uh listen, I can't help with the potion tonight. I got this Head Girl duties and it could take long. Maybe we could just do it tomorrow or you could do it by yourself tonight." She told him.

"What do you have to do?" James asked her in a concerned manner.

"I have to go to the Forbidden Forest to speak to a centaur." Lily said, her hand a little shaken."

"That could be very dangerous you know?" he warned her.

"I know that. I've never actually been there before for that matter." Lily said.

"What about Spade?"

"He already did it for five times in a row. It's my turn now. And hell, I still need to do my homework." She said spotting her books, lying untouched on a table.

James went silent for a while before saying, "I'll help you with everything. Then maybe we could finish early to still have time to do the potion." He said wisely.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked him, astonished for the fact.

"Yes I am." He said vigorously.

"Wait," she said frowning at him. "James Potter could never offer anything without wanting something in return, what is it?"

"Nothing, oh come on, I'll help you right now," he said. He stood up and approached the table where Lily followed him.

"Thank you very much Potter, is it really okay?" Lily asked him.

He nodded. He sat down and she sat opposite him. James helped Lily to finish all three essays in a matter pf two hours. It was very good though. James rolled the last long piece of parchment for her. "Thank you so much. It would usually take me three hours more." Lily said smiling at him. "So maybe we could see each other at around nine in that room of yours. It's two hours from now."

"What are you talking about? I'll go with you." James said.

"No you are not. It, as you said, is very dangerous. I cannot drag you with me in there." She said.

"You won't drag me, I'll walk, you see, I have feet." He said jokingly but Lily didn't laugh. "I swear I want to go. I've never really bee there myself…actually..I have. But only a few steps in. Never further."

"Well, alright. But it isn't my fault on what ever happens to you." Lily said raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing would be blamed on you." James said as if promising.

Toni has not yet entered the common room since Lily last saw her with Isaac. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." James said to Wormtail, Padfoot and Moony while were all playing with exploding snaps.

"Yeah, see you Prongs." exclaimed Remus.

"Take care!" Sirius hastily added.

Lily and James went out of the portrait hole and into the 7th floor hall. "Prongs?" Lily asked him as they descended down the stairs.

"What? That's my nickname, not much of a history behind it though." James reasoned out.

Lily didn't seem to accept his explanation but she dropped down the subject. They went down the castle and out from the entrance hall. "Are you ready?" Lily asked once at the edge of the forbidden forest. The sky was already dark and no soul was outside the castle. It was very chilly, brought by the night's spirit.

"Oh yes." James said

They walked together, side by side in a close manner with each other, to the inside of the forest. Its aura is very maddening because of the silence, depth in its whispering trees. Each sound that is made, Lily would look at the direction of it immediately as of fear. "Is this scaring you?" James asked her in a very concerned and serious manner.

"A little," Lily said in a soft, trembling voice. She felt her hands get all cold.

James moved a little more towards her and held her hand, safely under his. He have been wanting to do it for so long. He shared the heat that is being extracted from his body with Lily's cold hand. Lily tightened her grip on his hand. It meant nothing really, but she was seriously afraid. James took out his wand and said. "Lumos,", where light was being emitted at the tip of his wand. It became less scary when Lily could see much clearly on her surroundings. They then stopped at an open space where there were no rocks or trees what-so-ever and the sky was clearly visible above them all. Then something with four legs came galloping towards them. "What may I help a lady and a gent inside the woods with?" it said much kindly.

"I am a Head Girl of the school; I just wish to give you this for your leader from the Headmaster. I don't know anything about it." Lily said.

"Oh, my people have been waiting for this week's. Thank you very much lady." the centaur said. It then gave a very heart warming bow before leaving.


End file.
